


Welcome to the Rock

by Aragarna



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, IN SPACE!, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: Cover art for Welcome to the Rock - a POI space AU





	Welcome to the Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SloanGreyMercyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454960) by [SloanGreyMercyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath). 



 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/QLQwI82.png)

**Author's Note:**

> credit to NASA for the background image.


End file.
